


Boss

by FionaFoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Negan, F/M, Kinky, Smut, dominant Negan, hairpulling, no cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Warnings: this is a grown up story for grown ups only, smut, rough and dominant Negan (just the way I like him), no cuddles here folks.AN: So I started writing this a million years ago for a challenge @flames-bring-atn-of-ash held, but alas life got the better of me and it never made it to the finish line. My prompt was hairpulling.





	Boss

Negan stood behind you as you tried your hardest at keeping focus on the task at hand, polishing your firearm. He was close enough to smell over the odour of the gun oil in your hand. You’d thought he’d smell different, that he’d be all walker stench and worn leather, but no. He smelled nice, clean, which was a rare commodity in this day and age. It juxtaposed nicely to the darkness in him, that very darkness you were trying not to get pulled into and seduced by. Why did he have to be so damn charming? The flirtation between the two of you had gone from timid and playful to intense and all consuming over the span of the last few weeks. Needless to say, going on runs with him had grown to be quite difficult because of it. Especially since you’d never gone all the way and released the bottled up tension and electricity.

 

“You have any idea how fucking sexy you look doing that?” He was close enough now for you to feel his warm breath ghost across your cheek as he spoke.

 

“Keep it in you pants, boss.” You chuckled and screwed the top on the oil, shooting him half a glance as to say  _ don’t be a dick _ . You were flattered, but this was no time for him to be hitting on you. You both had a job to do and you did not need to get even more flustered before heading out there to kill walkers.

 

“Be my wife,” he hissed in your ear, the deep rasp of his voice sending shivers down your spine. “I’m sick of these fucking games.”

 

He’d asked this before. First when you’d just come to the compound, then a few times after that. Something about the idea was enticing, but you were not about to join some kinda harem. Besides, his wives didn’t really get to do any of the fun stuff. You had no desire to stop going on runs; you were not done with the world on the other side of the wall, no matter how attracted you might be to Negan.

 

“With all do respect boss, I’ll never be your wife,” you cooed back at him, biting your lower lip ever so softly. “I just ain’t the marrying kind.”

 

You gasped and dropped the oil container to the ground as he grasped your hair softly and made a fist at the back of your head, pulling you closer, close enough to feel the heat of his body and the bulge in his pants against your ass. Fuck, you just knew it was huge, you didn’t really need that info, life was just about to take a turn for the worse, knowing you could be sharing a bed with that. Even if it was on rotation...

 

“You drive me fucking crazy, doll face, you know that?” His breath was warm on your face as he spoke through gritted teeth. 

 

“Countin’ on it, boss,” you groaned back through the pain fueled arousal crashing through your body, “makes for this little thing we got goin’ here to be that much more exciting.”

 

“Careful what you fucking wish for, or you’ll make me cheat on my wives.” Goosebumps ran down the side of your body at the implication of what he could do to you. He truly had the ability to be both incredibly sexy and annoyingly demanding at the same time.

 

“Do it, boss.” You swallowed audibly. “Let me know what I’m missing.”

 

He flexed his hand and all of a sudden the grip he had on your hair was all but soft. He cocked your head back, making it fall to his shoulder, his  _ incredibly broad _ leather covered shoulder. Still pulling hard on your hair his lips met your neck in a rough, demanding kiss. You felt the scruff of his chin rasp against your delicate skin, sending your senses into high gear. And then he bit down, the surprise almost making you tug away.

 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, breathing heavy, the action turning you on more than you liked to admit.

 

“Fuck what, dollface?” He mocked, releasing your skin from his bite.

 

“Me, Negan…” You yelped. Was he really going to make you beg for it?

 

“Finally...” he growled against your neck, furthering the torturous teasing of your senses before he let his free hand snake around to the front of your body, slightly dipping it into the hem of your jeans. “And since you are so damn insistent on not being my woman, you address me as boss. Are we fucking clear?”

 

“Yes, boss,” you croaked.

 

“Good, now tell me how you fucking feel with my cock pressing against your ass and my hand so fisted in that fucking gorgeous hair, doll.”

 

“Good…” was all you managed to whimper out.

 

“Just good, huh?” He pulled harder. “Shit, girl, I think we can do better than that!”

 

Those words spoken in his low, rasping voice were enough to make a puddle of your underwear. You felt your knees go weak, but he was right there keeping you upright with his body pressed up against yours and his hand firmly securing your hair. With one more primal kiss to your neck, he pulled you away from the table you’d been working at and pressed you up against the wall.

 

“Naked. Now,” he growled down at you, taking a step back to look down at you with a new darkness cast over his primal eyes, rubbing his cock over his jeans at the sight of you so flushed. 

 

You wanted nothing more than to get bare for him, so you hurriedly pulled your top over your head and unbuttoned your jeans. There was just something about him looming over you fully dressed as you did this that made your heart speed up and your breath catch in your throat. Sexy sounded like such a lame fucking word to use, so ill-equipt to describe what Negan was, yet, it was the only word you that could even come close. He was so intoxicating, so demanding and in control. You took a deep, ragged breath and started sliding both your jeans and your panties down, but you hadn’t even managed to pull them down past your ass when the alarm sounded. Something was wrong. Either a prisoner had managed to get out of their cell or you were under siege, a real shitty situation either way. Negan audibly groaned at the sound of the alarm and slammed his palm against the wall next to your head, leaning closer to you.

 

“I am gonna go so fucking crazy on whoever the fuck just made that alarm go off!” He growled before leaning back again. “You better get dressed and get out there in a fucking hurry, soldier. Heard your boss is a real hard ass.” He stormed out, leaving you exposed, scurrying to get decent, armed, and ready for battle.

 

***

 

It had been a real pickle. Some idiot gang had tried to make their way past Negan’s walker fence and failed miserably. In an attempt to fight you off they had let some of the walkers loose and it all ended in blood, guts and brains. Prisoners were taken and Negan had once again proven himself to be a force “not to be fucking fucked with” in the new world order. Needless to say the entire ordeal had left you filthy. 

 

Back in the confines of your room, you stripped down and turned the shower on. You let your hand catch the first rush of water, waiting for it to heat up, but not for too long of course. Running water, let alone a warm shower, was a luxury most people couldn’t afford these days. Stepping in, you let the clean water soothe your aching muscles; If you just stood there for a moment you could imagine your old life and wash the shit show of a world you now lived in away. Seemed like the only thing giving you any real joy, any real break from the the fact that the world was broken and left in chaos was your ongoing interlude of flirty little moments with Negan. And how fucked up was that? That psycho was your happiness…

 

Oh, that Negan. Even though he was fun and the sexiest man you’d ever met in real life, there was the fact that he made it so much harder for you to stay sane in what had now become a semi-forced celibacy. With him throwing glances your way, complimenting you and flirting with you to no avail, there was no way anyone else came in a ten foot radius of you. You’d enjoyed a fuck or two when just arriving to the Sanctuary, but that was all a distant memory now, and the frustration was driving you up the wall.

 

You cleaned, thoroughly, getting the walker stench properly off you. Hair and pits, torso and legs, and then crotch. You found yourself lingering at your nethers with the shower head. All in the name of getting clean, right? The water teased at your wanting clit, so rudely robbed of the prospect of getting real intimate with Negan just a few hours ago. It would feel so good to just press that button on the shower head and turn on the massaging, beam function... so damn good. But you knew you shouldn’t, water was not to be wasted.

 

It wouldn’t feel wasteful, though. You felt, your clit felt, like it was needed. 

 

You pressed the button and at once a surge of hard, intense pleasure crashed through you. Your own fingers had nothing on this world shattering feeling. You moaned out in the shower, just a little more, you just wanted it to last a little longer. Your orgasm was building stupid fast, and you tensed every muscle on your body, it was all you could do to stay on your feet. Soon you were up against the wall, panting, face scrunched up so bad it would leave a line between your eyes, and then, another rude interruption fucked you over.

 

How you’d missed him walking into your room, not to mention peeking in at you through the clear glass wall, was a mystery. But there he was, in his black leather jacket and combat boots, Lucille hanging from his hand like a fifth limb, looking right at you. In sheer reflex you angled the beam right at him, or at the wall more precisely, and shrieked. Quickly realising that Negan had caught you red handed and stark naked, you turned the shower off and dropped the shower head to the floor. You tried covering yourself, however stupid a gesture it was, as he had already seen most of you.

 

“Negan, I can explain -” you started, but he cut you right off.

 

“You know, water is a pretty fucking scarce resource around here…” He tsk’d at you, mockingly shaking a finger along with the sound. “And here you are using that valuable fucking resouce to get yourself off. I don’t think that transgression should go on unpunished, doll.”

 

Your nethers clenched with unfulfilled potential at his words; this awkward situation might just be what you needed. Negan punish fucking you up against the shower wall would be just perfect.

 

“Oh, yeah?” you cooed, mouth twisting up in a smirk.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, slowly and assertively stepping up to the shower and laying a hand on the door.

 

You shivered at the cold air as Negan slid the door open, every part of you wet and reacting with the chill, from your toes and tits, to your sloppy, wet hair hanging down your shoulders. You hoped you looked more like a beautiful nymph than the drowned cat you felt like.

 

“You are so fucking sexy, staring at me all naked with those doe eyes,” he husked, now close enough that his boots were making a mess of the wet floor of your shower, so close that you had to crane your neck back to catch his deep, brown eyes. “Scared of what I’ll do to you, dollface?”

 

“No,” you blinked up at him, “I can handle you, boss.”

 

“If you say so…” Grabbing at your dripping hair at the back of your head, Negan forced your face up to his and met you with a kiss. His lips were hard and rough against yours, demanding and hungry, no trace of tenderness to be felt, and you didn’t want it. It wasn’t for need of tenderness and sweet love you thirsted after him, it was this, his assertive nature, the way he moved, talked and acted like he was the fucking king of the new world order. He took what he wanted and now you were going to let him take you.

 

He pushed you hard against the tile wall behind you with his body, seemingly not giving a flying fuck that your dripping body was making all his clothes damp. The tiles were wet, hard and slippery against your bare back and ass; you had been in more comfortable positions, but right now, you didn’t care. You were in this one with him and that was all that mattered.

 

The more you fumbled together in the confined space of your shower, the more your feet shuffled about trying to get your body closer to his, the more of a mess it made of the floor. Your feet grew dirty, but you didn’t care, all that mattered was grinding up against him, your tender skin against the rough materials he always wore. Your nipples grew deliciously sore before Negan had even touched them, but when he finally did it brought a whole new dimension to the excitement coursing through you. One hand still securing your head and hair, he let the other slide between your bodies, exploring the delicate skin of your torso and breasts. With a pinch of your nipple he had you squirming in agony, knots tying in the pit of your stomach, your pussy desperately clutching at nothing for release. 

 

“Boss,” you whimpered, “you gotta give me more…”

 

“Fucking greedy, are you?” He teased, sliding his hand from your breasts and down your body and between your thighs. You held your breath, expecting him to slide his thick fingers right into you, filling you like you craved. But not Negan, he held back, merely cupping your soaking sex with his huge hand, covering it completely.

 

“Boss!” You could kick him, teasing you like that after the shit he’d pulled, not just for the last 12 hours, but for months. Months of flirting and making everyone else stay away; he owed you...

 

“Well, shit, something like this?” With that he slid his finger between your folds, over your throbbing clit, and all the way down to your entrance.

 

You started rocking your body against him as he thrust his finger in and out of you, all the while the heel of his hand was rubbing your clit deliciously. You moaned against him and he rewarded you for it, adding another finger to your wanting hole. He hooked his fingers inside of you, knowing exactly how and where to hit your insides with each thrust and you felt yourself come undone on his fingers. Your intensified grinding seemed to spur Negan on further, his breath grew rough and ragged in your ear.

 

“Fuck, dollface, I can’t hold the beast off any longer,” he growled, his deep voice resonating against the tender skin of your neck. “Gotta get in that fuckin’ sweet little pussy.”

 

The sheer thought of him finally sliding his cock into you made your muscles flex and deepen your orgasm. And you hadn’t even seen him yet! You’d felt it against you through the confines of his jeans, and could imagine it pretty well, in fact you had, many times. Your pussy squeezed his fingers as you rode your orgasm out, legs shaking, almost loosing your footing on the slippery shower floor, but Negan had you covered. His hand had never let your hair out of its grasp, so when you came you were held up both by his fingers inside of you and your hair, being tugged upwards by him. You couldn’t lie, the slight pain of your hair being pulled felt better than you ever thought it would, especially when it mixed with the other-worldly pleasure of coming on Negan’s fingers.

 

You were still not down from your high when you felt Negan let your hair go, remove his fingers from your cunt and lift you up. He carried you over to the sink and placed you on the basin, the ceramic fixture surprising your overworked senses with its chill. You squealed a little at the sensation, but it was soon forgotten as you heard the sound of Negan undoing his belt and fly. And there it was, just as magnificent as you’d always imagined it to be, maybe even more so. You’d always known he was hiding something big in there, his swagger and cockiness alone had made you sure of that, but this was something you’d never seen before, he was without a doubt about to be the biggest man to ever claim your pussy.

 

That his girth was going to open you up to a whole new world of sensation became evident right off the bat. Negan had no intention of going slow with you or playing it cool; before you could properly prepare yourself for his size, he had eased his entire length into you, relentlessly stretching at your walls. You felt completely full, stuffed to the brim with Negan’s cock. Your breath caught in your throat as he started moving, roughly dragging against your walls as your body tried its best to accommodate him. Luckily, your juices helped, soaking his dick and making it easier for him to move inside of you. Before long, the way the sturdy, ceramic sink was catching your rocking ass, you were sure you were going to be sporting one hell of a bruise come morning, branding you as his, without you ever having to become his wife.

 

Slick and hard Negan’s cock brushed against all the right spots inside of you as he fucked you. His movements became animalistic, almost violent as he slammed into you, not caring that you weren’t exactly being fucked up against a forgiving surface, and you liked it. The fact was that it was this you needed, a no bullshit, hard and rough fucking, from a man who wanted nothing less than to take you. There was no romance, no soft ‘let-me-kiss-your-forehead’ lovemaking involved, just pure, no-fucks-given sex. With Negan you might have found a way to have your cake and eat it too; you were having the best sex of your life with him, without having to throw in the towel and become a kept woman.

 

Fifteen minutes and two orgasms later, you thought you could handle no more. You were building up again around his cock, and Negan hadn’t relented once. Biting down at the shoulder of his leather jacket, which he had never bothered to remove, it was all you could do not to scream loud enough for the entire compound to hear. Luckily, you could tell that Negan was close as well. His breathing had grown deep and ragged, his moans louder against the crook of your neck and his thrusts faster. He groaned from the very depths of his chest when you felt him twitch inside of you, sending you right over the edge with him. His spendings spilled into you, coating your insides and you relished in the feeling as your pussy yet again caved in on him. Coming with him, your cunt couldn’t contain all he had spilled into it and you shuddered and hissed at the warm, delicious feeling of his cum seeping out of your wet pussy with every stuttering thrust he could provide.

 

Letting his head rest in the crook of your neck, he asked again. “Be my wife…”

 

“And ruin the thrill of this, boss?” You smiled to yourself, resting your forehead against his broad shoulder. “Never.”


End file.
